As a display apparatus, a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel configured to display pictures, a driving circuit configured to driving the liquid crystal circuit and a power supply circuit configured to supply a power supply for operating to the driving circuit.
There is a driving circuit comprising a gate driving module configured to provide a pulse signal to the liquid crystal panel, a source driving module configured to provide a data signal to the liquid crystal panel and a timing control module configured to output a timing control signal to control timings of the gate driving module and the source driving module.
Usually, there is a parasitic capacitance between a gate and source of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT). Therefore, when a level of a scanning pulse signal applied by the gate driving module to the gate of the TFT changes, for example from a high level to a low level, a potential at the gate suffers a great falling. At this time, due to the parasitic capacitance, a potential at the source will also suffer a great falling, leading to a feed through, causing the pictures dark. Therefore, a display quality of such display apparatus is poor.